


Hell Hath No Fury

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 007 Fest Angst Table Prompt Fills [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Friendly Fire, Gen, Social Isolation, betrayal as a long game, empty support, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: She did her best. She pays for it. One day, she'll make them pay.
Series: 2020 007 Fest Angst Table Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest angst table prompts 'isolation' and 'fall'.

She'd insisted that she couldn't get a clean shot.

She'd been right.

They brought her in from the field. Kept her close. Called it support as they surrounded her with eyes —watching, and judging, all the while keeping her socially isolated in the crowd.

She smiled, and smiled, and smiled.

Bond was a fallen agent, but in the eyes of MI6, she is a fallen woman. Scorned. Reviled as the incompetent bitch who'd killed their golden boy.

If she's going to be kept leashed, she thinks, they shouldn't be surprised when she snaps, and bites, and tears at their throat.


End file.
